the Erl-King
by wolfoak19989
Summary: The Erl-King wants what the Erl-King wants. The Erl-King gets who he wants. Begins as a Romy but it doesn't end that way
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am WolfOak. I have absolutely no faith in technology and do not honestly expect anyone to read this. So if you are, I guess, I should apologize for wasting your braincells. I am utterly amazed that my lap computer didn't die when i tried to publish this story. But on to the good stuff (or not so good stuff).

Oh! I do not own the Erl-King or X-Men:Evolution. If i did Magneto and Rogue would have been bedding each other since the beginning.

The Erl-King

Prelude:

_ I can feel his hands slowly traveling up my back till they reach my shoulders where he begins to knead the tension out of me. His lips slowly begin to move from my neck to my lips. He forces his way into my mouth, willing me to submit to him and let him do as he pleases. At the moment, that is all I want. I want him to make me, but I shouldn't._

_ He smirks into my mouth. Even though I can not see his face, I know very well who he is. He pushes me back onto his bed and as he does I feel cold metal wrap itself around my wrist and ankles.I begin to struggle though I know I can not escape him. Even if I did, I have no where left to go._

_ "Do not fight me Anna." his regal voice brushes against my ear as he climbs on top of me. I hadn't thought it was possible but hearing his voice so close has made me even more excited. "I will have you, my dear, and it will be tonight."_

_ He kisses back down my neck stopping here and there to give me a bruising kiss, until he reaches my shirt. In one swift move he rids me of both my shirt and my bra. He proceeds to taunt me, flicking his tongue across my nipples and sucking on my breast. I begin to whimper softly as his hands tweak my nipples._

_ "Tell me you like this Anna." he groans into my skin. His voice is still as calm as ever even though I feel him breathing heavy._

_ Then I feel him use his powers to undo my pants. He pushes my pants off me and presses his lips to my satin covered mound. His breath is hot against my pussy as he commands "Tell Me Anna!". His tongue had brushed against me with every syllable and I knew it wouldn't be long now._

_ "I like it, please, yess.." I begin in a moan._

_ He hooks his fingers round my thongs and rips it off of me. He then proceeds to pull himself out of his pants and position himself at my entrance. "This may hurt momentarily, my girl." he says as he takes his first thrust…._

"Rogue, wake up! You'll be late for your date with Remy." Kitty says as she throws a pillow at me.

"What?!" I hissed as I looked around. I was in one of the libraries at the mansion. "I was not asleep, Kitty. I was trying to see if I could use osmosis to gather the knowledge from my history book and store it in my brain."

"Oh. Like, I knew that." Kitty mutters as she looks down at the textbook. "Did it work? Cause you were, like, murmuring and everything."

"No, Kitty." I sigh. "No it didn't work. Now I need to go get ready for my date"

'I will never tell her about that dream. Not her, not anyone.'

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. Two people proofread this and we are both dyslexic.**

**'...' is thoughts**

**the stuff in italics is her dream **


	2. Chapter 2

The Erl-King

Chapter 1

'Why am I still thinking about that dream? I'm on a date for christ's sake!'I think to myself as I stare at the big screen. I can feel Remy's arm around my shoulder. Every now and then he drags his fingers up and down my arm. I know that he is trying to drag my attention back to him and the movie, but all I can think about is that dream. 'Oh, crap! not again. I can't start on those again. Remy will think I want something from him tonight.'

As if on cue Remy leans in and whispers into my ear, "You alright Chere, or should I take you somewhere we can be alone?"

I want to tell him yes, that I have been thinking about him running his hands over my body all night. That I really want him to take me away from all the eyes and make me his. I want him to take that thin scarf he keeps and put it over my lips so that I can kiss him without my powers sucking him dry. But if I say yes he will know that i am lying. And then he will badger and plead and beg me to tell him my thoughts. I guess that is what I get for dating an empath.

"Maybe," I say simply. I'm not technically lying. "Maybe after the movie."

He looks around and then turns and grins at me. It's a cheshire cat grin that can only mean he has a plan, one that I am not entirely sure I will enjoy.

"But Chere," he says as he begins to kiss my covered collarbone, his hands squeezed my breast through my shirt and I thank whatever god there is that he hasn't ripped my shirt like last time(yet). "There ain't nobody around."

"So?" I ask as I stare dead ahead at the movie screen.

He gets down on his knees in front of me and gently rest his hands on my thighs. "You trust me right Chere?"

Puzzled, I nod.

He runs his hands up and down my thighs till he pushes up my skirt. Remy leans down and kisses the tights covering my pussy sending extreme amounts of warmth threw me.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He pushes my pants off me and presses his lips to my satin covered mound. His breath is hot against my pussy as he commands me "Tell Me Anna!". His tongue had brushed against me with every syllable…_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Gambit, STOP!" I cry as I shake my head and try to clear the images from it. 'I can't believe I actually started to think about that damn dream now!'

"What's wrong Chere?" he says as he pulls back to give me a completely innocent look. "Am I moving to…"

"No." I said sharply, cutting off everything he was saying. "No it's not that. Look, Remy, we've been dating now for almost a year an…"

"Gambit. Come in?" said the staticy voice of Scott through the Communicator.

I look into Remy's deep red on black eyes and sigh.

"It's Gambit. What's up homme?" Gambit replies as he gives me his most apologetic look.

"Listen I know you and Rogue are on your date but we have a situation. We need you to come back to the mansion now." Scott says.

" I will be right there." Remy looks at me as I go to stand up. "Hold on there Chere. Why don't you stay and finish the movie? I know you wanted to see it."

I look up into his eyes as he stands before me. There is no point in arguing with him he would merely turn on his charm and have me agree before I knew what I was saying. I nod my head and sit back down.

"Bon." he leans down to kiss me where my hair can protect his lips. "We will talk more tonight. Okay?"

I turn back to the big screen as he exits the theatre.

That's when I notice the humming. It is not from the movie. If it were, I somehow doubt that I would feel this feels as though the air itself is being electrically charged.

I ignore the humming for as long as I can but something is still off. I look around but the only other person I see is the old man who has been here since the beginning of the film. He does not seem bothered by it all. 'I don't think he has moved since we.. I got here. Maybe I should check on him?'

I leave my seat quietly and cautiously and approach the elderly gente. Something feels off. Maybe it is the fact that we are alone in the theatre. 'I'm just being paranoid.'

"Excuse me, Sir?" I say as I near him. "Are you alright?"

"Well of course I am, my dear girl.I was merely waiting for you." he says as he turns to me.

"Magneto?!"


End file.
